


One Evening

by FearlessChihuahua



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First POV, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessChihuahua/pseuds/FearlessChihuahua
Summary: Just another simple activity that I want to do with you.





	

I have always been questioning how it feels like to sit on the porch with my lover on one evening right after he gets home after work. Hearing him calling my name loudly just to let me know that he is home.

We will see a beautiful sunset at that very time. The sky will turn into dim orange and all the birds will fly away back to their home, to their family. Just like my husband comes back to me.

Counting from one to ten each time a second passes away and swallows the bright sun which has finished its work, lightening our sky during the day.

Maybe he will pluck a rose or two and put it on my ear. Roses around our house that I tend everyday. Our favourite flowers because that was how he asked me to be his boyfriend back then. Giving me a red rose. Instead of saying that colossal, "be my boyfriend".

Talking about past and laughing at our acquaintances that both of us know somehow becomes one of my goals. We have never done it. Seijuurou is too busy to think about our past, but he probably knows that I still care.

I really want to have a teatime with him. Eating biscuits together and talking about when our sons will visit us. The twins that somehow looks like me and the other that looks like him.

We are too old already to have sex whenever we have the chance to do it, but we still love each other. Our neighbours seem to think that we are only best friends who get along because our wives have left us - we never have any wife. That our wives were twins and resulting our twin sons. But we know that they are wrong. Getting two surrogate mothers who are twins isn't easy at all.

Many also think that we are starting to lose our mind when Seijuurou starts to kiss me on this porch. Whispering the words "I love you" out loud and somehow trying to let our neighbours know that we are actually husbands. I love him, thus, I will never resist every gesture of kindness that he shows me.

"I'm home, Kouki!"

He is home now. "Welcome home, Seijuurou!", I shouted from the kitchen because I am cooking our dinner, making tea for us, and yes, I really want to make my dream becomes a reality. I am planning to surprise him by having a seat together today.

Seijuurou will love it for sure. I know it - I rarely make him any surprise, but each time I make him little surprise, he always smiles so happily and kisses me on my cheek.

Those arms, scent of sweat, playful kisses, I know that those are Seijuurou's. He always does it whenever I cook, he will wait for me until I have finished my cooking. Sometimes, he will take a cooked dish and put it on the table for me, but sometimes, he will only stay.

This seems to be one of that day when he will stay and lean on my back.

Bright reddish orange light from the sun strikes our house through our tall windows and small colourful vents. Retracting their colours and make itself turn into somewhat rainbow. I can see from the window in front of the stove that the sun is setting.

"Sei.."

"Hm?"

"Look at the window.. It's so beautiful.."

He lifts his face up from my shoulder and look at the window. "Yeah... It really is beautiful.."

I smile and brush his bangs to the right. "Care for sitting on the porch? I have made us some snacks and tea.."

Seijuurou nods and lets me go from his warm hug.

The weather is so warm that when Seijuurou leaves me, I don't feel empty at all. I am happy, and my chest is soaring with happiness. Being with him is all I want and I get the chance to feel my happiness.

He takes a jar of cookies and brings it out after gives a soft kiss on my cheek. I follow him and bring along the tea.

Warmth is covering our house and us. Our steps are light and swift.

None of us wants to miss this beautiful moment.

We sits on the porch and enjoy our tea time together.

Birds are going home. Butterflies are leaving our roses. And my husband, he is taking a biscuit and eats it.

I look straight at the sun and around us. Little branches of roses are swaying in slow rhythm. The bushes are glimmering in the hue of bright orange from the sun.

Evening is the perfect time to start and end your wait; and it becomes my favourite time of the day.

"One... Two... Three..."

"Four..."

  
Five

  
Six

 

  
Seven

 

  
Eight.. Nine..

 

 

Ten.


End file.
